


Don't Fall Into Lakes In Winter

by Exhausted_Sloth



Series: Comfortember 2020 [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Comfort, Comfortember 2020, Gen, Hypothermia, Medical Inaccuracies, Peter Parker Gets a Hug, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Platonic Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27483040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exhausted_Sloth/pseuds/Exhausted_Sloth
Summary: Peter ends up falling into a freezing lake in winter, while he manages to get back onto land, it takes the Avengers long enough to find him that he ends up hypothermic. Tony takes him back to the Quinjet, where the rest of the team is waiting with blankets and hot chocolate.Written for Comfortember Day 5: Cuddling
Relationships: Bruce Banner & Peter Parker, Clint Barton & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Comfortember 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996975
Comments: 4
Kudos: 182
Collections: Comfortember 2020





	Don't Fall Into Lakes In Winter

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Comfortember Day 5: Cuddling. Well, I'm still not caught up, but here's another one.  
> None of the characters belong to me! Also, sorry, there are probably medical inaccuracies.

Peter curled up into a tighter ball, trying to conserve what little warmth he had left. He knew the Avengers had to be trying to find him, but it was winter and the heater in his suit had broken when he took a pretty hard hit during the mission. It had been nearly 15 minutes since all the fighting had ended, so by this point the Avengers must have realized that he was missing. 

An unlucky assailant had ended up pushing Peter off the edge of a rather longer drop, and while Peter had been able to swing himself down so he didn’t die on impact, his attacker had not been so lucky. Unfortunately for Peter, the attacker had distracted him enough that he had ended up landing in an icy lake. He hadn’t been able to get back to the rest of the team, as he was shivering too hard to swing or climb back up safely. 

After he had landed in the lake, he had managed to crawl out of it, but now he was huddled in a tight ball on the ground near the water, waiting for someone to come get him and get him back to the Quinjet. Hopefully they’d have a lot of blankets, and maybe even some hot chocolate. Or tea. He was too cold to be picky right now, as long as it was warm. 

The time seemed to drag on, minutes feeling like hours as Peter trembled there in the snow, waiting for somebody to come for him. What felt like an eternity later, though in reality it was only a few minutes, the whine of the Ironman suit’s repulsors filled the air. Peter looked up, nearly crying from relief when he saw it landing a few feet away. 

“Pete! Pete, what happened, why are you soaking wet? It’s freezing out here!”

“I fell in a lake,” Peter’s teeth chattered as he tried to reply to his mentor, curling up tighter. “And the heater broke earlier.”

“What?! Alright, Underroos, let’s go. We need to get you back to the Quinjet and warm you up.” Tony crouched by him and gently scooped him up, cradling him against the metal chest of his armor. “FRIDAY, please heat up the outside of the suit to normal human body temperature.” 

The freezing armor Peter had found himself being held against warmed up slowly enough to avoid causing him pain, but fast enough that he wasn’t touching frigid metal for long. Tony took off, trying to shield the shaking teen from as much of the wind as possible. He headed straight for the Quinjet, using the coms to alert the rest of the team that he had found Peter, but that he would need blankets and dry clothes for him as soon as they arrived.

It took several minutes to reach the jet, by which point Peter was barely even shivering anymore, the wind having leached most of the warmth he had still had, even with the warm armor pressed against one of his sides. Tony landed on the ramp and started up it as fast as he could. Steve rushed towards him, holding out his arms, offering to take Peter. 

“You need to get out of the armor, Stark. We’ll take him and start getting him warm.” 

Tony didn’t argue, handing the freezing teen to the super soldier as the ramp closed behind them. Steve rushed Peter over to the medical cot where Bruce was waiting, and Tony had FRIDAY retract the armor so he could hurry after them in his sweatpants and old t-shirt. 

By the time the armor was off, Bruce was putting a thermometer in Peter’s mouth, the Spider-man mask sitting on a crate near them, and Steve was working on getting the soaking wet suit off the half frozen teen. Some sweatpants and a hoodie were waiting to replace it, and Natasha was waiting with a thick blanket. The teen was sitting up, but he looked drowsy and out of it, just letting the others move him as they saw fit. 

“How bad is he?” Tony asked, staring at Peter with open concern. Bruce checked the thermometer.

“93.7°F.” The scientist frowned. “It could be worse, but it’s not good. Steve, finish getting that suit off him, we need to get him warm, he should be shivering a lot more than this. Clint, did you find an electric blanket or anything else that could help?”

“Not yet, but I’m still looking.” 

Bruce made a face, but turned back to the half frozen teen. Steve had finally managed to get the rest of the soaked suit off and get him into the dry, oversized clothing, and Nat was wrapping him up tightly in the blanket she had been holding. 

Tony looked at Bruce intently.

“Is there anything I can do?”

“If we don’t have an electric blanket, body heat is probably our best option for getting him warm safely. Clint, do you know if we have tea or hot chocolate? Peter could really use something warm to drink.”

“I’m looking,” Clint called. “I don’t think we have tea, but we might have hot chocolate.” Bruce nodded, then turned back to Tony. 

“If you want to help, you can get under that blanket with Peter and hold him. He could really use the extra warmth.” 

Tony nodded, then sat on the cot beside the exhausted teen. He gently pulled the blanket open, speaking calming to reassure Peter when he clumsily tried to stop him. 

“Easy, Pete, I’m not trying to take the blanket from you, ok? I’m just going to join you in there, because Bruce says it’ll help.” 

Peter still looked dazed, but he let Tony open the blanket and slip in beside him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders and pulling him against his side. He used his other arm to pull the blanket tightly close around them, trying to prevent any heat from being able to escape. Peter leaned into his touch, seeking out the warmth that practically seemed to radiate from his mentor. Natasha wrapped another blanket around the two of them, smiling a little at them before turning and heading to the front of the plane. Clint came over and joined them, carrying a travel mug of something. 

“We did have hot chocolate,” Clint said, smiling gently at Peter as he met his eyes, trying to make sure the drowsy teen was listening to him. “I’m going to hold it for you so you can keep both arms in the blankets, ok?” Peter nodded tiredly, and obediently sipped from the travel mug the archer carefully brought to his mouth. Steve hovered nearby, keeping an eye on the situation as the Quinjet took off. Natasha flew smoothly, and Peter finished the hot chocolate after a few minutes, starting to shiver again as time went on. 

After he finished the hot chocolate, Peter turned towards Tony, trying to cuddle up closer to his mentor. Tony chuckled slightly as the teen crawled into his lap under the blankets, and Peter turning towards him to wrap his arms around Tony’s neck. He buried his face in Tony’s chest, everything but a little bit of his hair disappearing beneath the blankets. The inventor wrapped both his arms around the teen tighter, rubbing his back gently. 

“Try not to suffocate in there, ok, Underoos?” 

Peter muttered something under his breath that was too quiet for anybody to understand, but didn’t emerge from the warm cave he had found inside the blankets. Clint laughed slightly, reaching over to tousle the brown hair that was still visible. 

Tony looked at Bruce, who was still standing beside them, keeping an eye on Peter. 

“Is it alright if he just stays there, Bruce? He seems to like it.” Tony looked down at the top of the teen’s head fondly. 

“I’d like to be able to check his temperature again, but that can wait awhile. Try to make sure he stays awake if you can, though. It’s not a good idea for people with hypothermia to sleep.”

Tony nodded, looking down at the brown hair again. 

“You hear that, Pete? You can stay there if you want to, but no sleeping just yet, ok?”

Peter didn’t respond verbally, but Tony felt the teen nod slowly against his chest. Satisfied, Tony settled in for the rest of the flight home as Bruce and Steve sat down on crates nearby. He knew he would need to check in with Peter every few minutes to make sure he wasn’t sleeping, but for now, he was content to just sit there and hold the teen, letting him cuddle as close as he wanted to.


End file.
